


Job Perks

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_khasael"><a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://khasael.livejournal.com/"><b>khasael</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Dammit, Potter!” Draco stormed into the Department of Magical Games and Sports, stalking past several startled assistants, banging open the door to Harry’s office and slamming it shut behind him.

Harry looked up from his paperwork calmly. “Malfoy,” he greeted the other wizard. “To what do I owe this un-“

“Save it, Scarhead,” Draco interrupted with a sneer. “What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re about, mucking up my season?! I have a good mind to-“

“Yes, I’m sure you do, Malfoy,” Harry rejoined blandly. “Sit down, won’t you?”

“I will _not_.” Draco crossed his arms and stood towering over the desk.

“As you like,” the dark-haired wizard replied with a shrug, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

Draco bent down to place a palm over the paperwork with a growl. “Potter…”

Harry looked up, his face inches from Draco’s and smirked. “Yes?”

“I demand to know what you’re going to do about this travesty!”

“I’m not going to do anything about it.”

Draco stared at him, gobsmacked. “I – what?”

“Oh, dear, I _am_ sorry, _Mister_ Malfoy, but I’m afraid you’re not going to be able to bully your way out of this one.” Harry’s snarky tone was belied by a tiny sparkle dancing in his green gaze.

Draco dropped into the chair across from the desk, the wind completely taken from his sails.

Harry sighed, standing and crossing around to perch on the edge of his desk. “I’m sorry, Malfoy. The penalty stands. You’re suspended for three matches.”

“ _Three_?” the blond protested.

“Three,” Harry confirmed. “Be glad it’s not a season ban. That was a bloody stupid stunt you pulled.” He looked sternly at the seated wizard over the wire rim of his glasses.

“Krum started it,” Draco said petulantly.

“And you finished it,” Harry said briskly. “Man up, Malfoy.”

Malfoy stood imperiously, directing a haughty look at the dark-haired man before him. He took a measured step forward so that he was toe-to-toe with Harry. “I assure you, _Potter_ , I’ve no need to ‘man up,’ as you call it. I’m already _all_ man.”

Harry assumed a bored expression. “I’m sure that’s true.”

Draco stared at him for another long moment, before turning on his heel and stomping towards the door.

“Draco-“ Harry’s voice stopped the blond cold.

“I really hate how moral and upstanding you insist on being,” Draco said without turning around.

“I know,” came Harry’s quiet reply.

“After all-” Draco turned to give him a small smile “-what good is shagging the Head of the Department, if it doesn’t get me out of a measly little suspension?” He held out his arms to the other man.

Harry grinned and stepped into his embrace, nuzzling his neck gently. “Just wait until tonight,” he promised huskily. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
